What Have I Gotten Myself Into!
by NLang1989
Summary: Bella moves in with Charlie and keeps having nightmares. Her curiousity about Edward Cullen grows more and more each day. They start getting to know each other more and discover that being a vampire isn't the only mystery going on in Forks.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was just sitting by the beach minding my own busy when this godly like man walked by. I don't know what it was about him. He was so beautiful, so perfect it was un-human. This had to be a dream. No one is that good looking. Especially not in Forks. "Hello beautiful." He said so sweetly that, if I wasn't sitting, I would have fallen. This guy was too perfect. He glided towards me and kissed me so passionately I almost fainted. He pulled away and smiled, baring his teeth. At that moment I regretted it. Standing there, with his arms around my waist, was a vampire! "No!" I breathed. "No!" My voice grew louder and louder every time I said "No!" He laughed an evil laugh and bit my neck. Sucking the blood from my body. I knew it was the end.

My eyes flew open as I quickly sat up. Rubbed my hands on my neck making sure there were no wounds. My heart was racing. Sweat pouring on my face. "Just a dream." I whispered to myself. "Only a dream. Vampires aren't real. Especially not Edward Cullen." I tried calming myself down. After I was calm enough to walk, I walked over to the bathroom sink and splashed cold water on my face. It relaxed me much more. After wiping my face dry with the hand towel I stumbled over to my bed. I looked out the window. It was still dark outside. I could hear the crickets chirping through my open window. The smell of fresh air made me feel tranquil. I glanced over to the clock beside my bed. Three o'clock it flashed. "I don't have to wake up for another three hours." I mumbled to myself. I didn't like waking up before I needed to. Especially since I moved in with Charlie. I don't think I've had a full night's rest the whole time I've been here.

I laid back into my bed and tried to fall back asleep. I could hear Charlie snoring in the other room. I swear that guy has some sort of sinus problems. Both my bedroom door and his are shut. The walls are thick and I can still hear him. He should go see Dr. Cullen, he'd fix his problem. Now to figure out a way to get him there is a different story. As I thought about Charlie and his snoring I didn't realize I had slowly drifted into an uneven sleep only to wake up, what felt like moments later, to the sound of my alarm.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.. It kept going off. "No I don't want to get up." I mumbled. I pulled my pillow over my face to try to stop the noise. "Bella sweetie, get up." The sound of Charlie's voice was heard through my pillow. The beeping had stopped. He must have turned it off... unless I have superpowers. That would be freaking amazing. "I don't want to." I whined. "Get ready and go to school. I have to get to work. Love you." He kissed my forehead and left. I laid there for a good five minutes staring up at my ceiling deciding whether I should get up or not. After thinking it over I slowly got up and got ready for school.

The drive to school felt longer than before. Maybe it was because I was half asleep. I don't really know. When I got there I parked in the only remaining spot. Next to Edward's Volvo. Classes went by slow. I think I fell asleep in English... I don't remember. I was so out of it. Mr. Markenson was talking just like the teacher in Charlie Brown talks. Or at least that's what it sounded like to me.

Lunch was the same as ever. Mike would hit on me; Jessica talked about shopping and about Edward looking at me. I always found myself looking back at him. What was it about Edward Cullen that filled me with such curiosity and hunger to know what is going on in that head of his? Is it a crush? Ha, ha yeah right. How can I possibly have a crush on someone I've never spoken to? Plus the kid hates me. I move here, he stays as far away from me as possible. I am assigned to sit next to him in Chemistry class and he's suppose to be my lab partner but he moves his stool as far to the end of the counter as possible. This guy is totally weird. He wants nothing to do with me.

The bell rang ending lunch break. Before anyone got up Edward and his siblings were out the door. How do they do that? I always wondered. Chemistry class was next on my list. I arrived in class and was surprised Edward wasn't there yet. He usually was always in class before me but not today. Class went by without Edward in site. Skippy the skipper is what I call him. Chemistry finished and so did P. E. That is definitely not my subject. I have no sense of coordination at all. We had to play some game called kick ball. I kicked the ball, just backwards. I was out in no time.

I arrive home with absolutely nothing to do. No teacher gave me homework. I could call Jessica and go shopping with her but then again that will be an all night process. I'll be dead by the end of that trip. That girl can literally shop for hours on end. As I was preparing dinner that evening, a knock on the door was heard. I put everything down and went to answer it. I opened the door and couldn't believe who I was seeing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mike, what do you want?" I said to the boy standing at my door step. He just doesn't get it. I don't like him like that. "I need your help for English. That whole Romeo and Juliet thing. I don't get it. PLLEEASSSSSEE!" He begged. Well maybe if you weren't so busy batting those ugly eyes of yours at me you wouldn't have that problem now would you? No. Didn't think so. "Come in." I sighed. We went back to the kitchen so I could finish making dinner. "What don't you understand?" I asked him. "The whole thing! Like, do they get married? Why was Romeo banished? Are they really dead?" He spat questions at me like nobody's business. I began to explain the whole story to him. It took all I had to make him comprehend it. About an hour later Charlie came home just as I was taking dinner out of the oven.

"Hey kiddos, what are you two up to?" He asked hanging up his police coat. Must be an easy job for him in a small down like this. I'm surprised he's not fat yet. But hey you've got to love the guy. "Just making dinner and helping Mike review Romeo and Juliet." I told him. He gave me a look which asked "We're you guys kissing?" He always thinks that. That's dad for you. I gave him a look which hopefully meant "You're joking right?" He seemed to of gotten the message when I saw his face relax a bit more.

Mike stayed over for dinner and then he left. When I shut the front door in relief, glad that Mike was gone, Charlie spoke. "You know that Newton kid has got a huge crush on you." "Nah, you think?" I said sarcastically. I began to make my way towards the stairs until Charlie mentioned the dance. "So Bells, who you going with to the homecoming dance?" He was watching football on the boob tube. "No one dad. I told you already I wasn't going." I told him. I hate dances. No one ever wants to dance with me first off, and second even if they did they would run away in pain because I stepped on their foot and possibly broke their toes. "I haven't seen you get involved with school yet. You are going to that dance. Plus, your mom sent you a package." He added. "What kind of package are we talking about here?" I asked cautiously. It better not be a dress. If it is I'm throwing it away. "It's a gown. I put it in your closet." He said not taking his eyes off the television screen. Of course, the only place I haven't been in all day. "Why did she send me a gown?" I complained mostly to myself. "Well guess that means you're going to the dance. Oh and your ticket is right here." Charlie said winning the fight. I had no choice now. I had to go to the dance. He took out a nice shiny ticket out of his wallet and handed it to me. Saturday was now a day I feared.

The rest of the week flew by. Edward didn't show up for school, Mike wouldn't stop thanking me for helping him with Romeo and Juliet; he aced his test making him thank me more. Jessica and her boyfriend broke up so now she's not going to the homecoming dance. Lucky her. "Hey Bella, since you're not going to the dance, you want to hang out with me?" She asked me at lunch one day. "I can't. I'm pretty much being forced to the dance. I've tried to reason with Charlie but no matter what I say or do he won't listen." I told her. It was true. I even got grounded for it. I was hoping to get grounded and not be able to go to the dance but no. "A princess always has to go to her first school dance in a new city" he would say. So now I'm grounded all of next week for failing English.

The day of the dance rolled by. The day I never wanted to come, came. "Why don't you go have your hair done? There's a salon right down the street. They don't charge much." Charlie said. "No thanks dad I'll do it by myself." I told him. I really didn't want to go to this dance. "I already called and made an appointment for you." He said. Oh great. "Call back and cancel it." I told him. "No you're going to get your hair done. Now get in your truck and get your butt over there." He shouted from the bottom of the stairs. That's how that part of my day went. I went to get my hair down, which doesn't look that bad actually. Then I had to put on the dress my mom sent me which was absolutely gorgeous but I still didn't want to go. Then my dad took like a million pictures and then drove me to school where the dance was held.

The theme was pirates. The place didn't look that bad. The music wasn't bad either. Things you can easily dance to. There was entertainment and a lot of people were there. "Hey Bella." A voice shouted at me. It was Jessica. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at home." I was surprised to see her here. "I changed my mine. I come to this every year and have a blast every time. I wasn't going to miss a year just because some ass hole broke up with me." She smiled. She looked beautiful. "You look very pretty Jess." I told her. "Thanks. So do you. Love your hair! Who did it?" she asked examining my hair. "Some lady at the salon by my house did it." I told her.

We both went inside the cafeteria and she went off to dance with some guy from math class. I just stood there like an idiot waiting patiently for the next four hours to roll by so I can go home. After a while I was about to go wait in the parking lot when I heard the most amazing voice ever. "Can I have this dance?" I looked up and found myself starring in a pair of golden eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Not even realizing who it was I immediately said yes and gave him my hand. He led the way to the dance floor and as I continued to look into his eyes I placed my arms around his neck and he placed his around my waist. I didn't even know it was a slow song playing. Nor did I know what I was doing. I was too mesmerized in his eyes. "Hey Bella glad to see you finally decided to join in on the fun." Jessica said snapping me out of the trance. When I went to look over at Jessica she had gone back to dancing. I turned back to face my dance partner and for the first time realized who I was dancing with. Edward Cullen. The guy, who hated me, never showed up to Chemistry class and tried to avoid me at all cost.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I guess I had a weird look on my face. "Actually there is... why are you dancing with me? I mean... you avoid me at all costs, you give me these angry looks all the time and then you don't show up at school at all. I'm confused." I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did. I thought for sure he would stop dancing, let me go and walk out the door but no, he merely laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked him curiously. "You. You think I was mad at you. No, I was just having a bad week. Some... personal problems." He explained. "So how is that funny?" I asked him. "You wouldn't understand it even if I told you." He said. "Try me." I said crossing me arms. "No." he said. "You're mean." I said. I did not just say that. Please tell me I didn't. That was the worst comeback ever! He just started laughing at me again.

"I'm going home now." I told him and started walking away from him. "No wait." He said and before I could even get two feet away from him there he was right in front of me. How did he do that? He must be on the track team no doubt about it. "What?" I asked him frustrated. Why am I angry at him? I don't even know. "I'm sorry. Can we start over?" He asked. "Fine." I told him. "Hi I'm Edward Cullen." He put out his hand for me to shake it. He was really serious about this. "I'm Bella." I shook his hand and we both started to laugh at our stupidity but he took his hand away almost instantly after I touched his. OCD maybe?

The rest of the evening went by faster than I thought. I was having such a great time with Edward. We talked about just about everything imaginable. We walked outside and sat under a tree continuing on with our conversation. "There you are Bella." It was Jacob Black. The kid I met the first day I arrived in Forks. His father is the one who sold me the truck. "Hey Jacob." I said smiling. Edward gave him a "Fuck off" look. What's his problem? I'm not his girlfriend... not yet anyway. "What's up?" I asked him. "I'm having a party down in La Push. A beach party. Want to come? The whole school is invited." That seemed like fun. "Yeah I'll go. Definitely." He gave me the information I needed on a piece of paper. He probably knew he was going to be giving people directions and date info. Who brings paper and pen to homecoming? I don't.

The evening came to an end when my dad arrived. Edward got up and walked me to my car. I went to grab his hand but as soon as I touched it he took it away. He looked at me and was breathing harder than usual. "I've got to go." He said. "What? Why?" I asked him. "I just do." He said and took off. I looked away for a second and when I looked back he was gone. Yeah he is definitely on the track team with that speed. He is still one strange kid. I got in my dad's car and he drove off. "How was the dance?" He asked me as soon as I got in the car. "It was fun." I admitted. "I told you it was going to be fun didn't I?""Yes dad." I said not really paying attention.

Why was Edward acting so weird when I touched his hand? I thought we were having a good time. At least it seemed like it to me. Maybe he isn't interested in dating me.

Edward wasn't in school the following week. "Where is he?" I would ask Jessica. "Why? do you like him? Just to let you know he doesn't go out with anybody. He's probably gay for all we know. There was this girl who use to live here. She had a MAJOR crush on him last year. I think she stalked him."Jessica told me. This was a very interesting story. "What happened to her?" I asked. "Poor thing got attacked by a bear. Nothing really left of her. So her parents moved away because of all the memorizes." "That's so sad. Did Edward know she liked him?" I asked wanting to know more. "Oh yeah. She told him just about every day. And he would always say 'That's nice to know' or 'I'm sorry. I'm not looking for a relationship right now'"

That Sunday was the beach party in La Push. Charlie let me go, thinking I would make new friends. Jacob was right about the whole school being invited. There was literally everyone there, except the Cullens. I'm going to ask Jacob about that. So as the party went on I stopped to chat with a few friends and actually made some new ones. Then finally I found Jacob. "Hey Bella how's it going?" He asked giving me a hug. He smelt good. "It's going good. Great party." I complemented him. "Thanks. I can't believe everyone actually came." He said. "Oh I've been meaning to ask you. Where are the Cullens?" I waited for his answer then he finally said "Let's go for a walk." He led the way to the water shore and together we walked further down the coast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We walked in silence for a bit. It was one of those awkward silences. I didn't know what to say. I opened my mouth to say "So..." but he interrupted me. "Now you asked about the Cullens correct?" Does he have short term memory loss? "Yes." I assured him. "Cullens aren't allowed on this lake. Surely you have heard the legends." He said sitting down on the sand. I sat next to him. "Legend?" I asked. "It is believed that the Cullens are vampires. This is strictly a legend. I personally don't find them to be vampires. But my father is very superstitious and wants me to believe that too. He also believes in werewolves. He's a lunatic. Anyway according to the way my father told me the story, and I have heard different versions of it, is that the werewolves and vampires are enemies. But the Cullens made an agreement with the werewolves. The werewolves will let the Cullens live in Forks just as long as they don't kill a human. I guess the Cullens live without drinking human blood. My dad says they feast on animal blood at night. It a messed up story." He finished. I just sat there staring at him. Then out of nowhere I started to laugh my head off. "Ridiculous isn't it?" Jacob smiled. I knew he was about to laugh as well. "Does everybody believe that legend?" I asked once I've settled down.

"Actually only my father does. He's tried to convince Chief Swan that they are vampires but the chief doesn't want to hear a word of it." He explained. "Did you invite them?" I asked him. "I asked Alice Cullen the other day. I told her to let the others know but she said they were going on a camping trip this weekend. That family loves to camp. They go just about every weekend." He explained. "Why couldn't you just tell me that in the first place?" I laughed. "Wanted to scare you a bit. Did it work?" He asked with a little hope in his voice. "Not one bit." I smirked.

Jacob and I sat there talking for a few hours until he decided we should get back to the party. It was a nice day outside and by the time the sun went down we had a bonfire going. We all sat around the fire just talking about the most random things. It was funny actually. We had a contest to see who could stick out their tongue and touch their nose. Everybody tried to reach their tongue to their nose when one smart kid went and stuck out their tongue and touch his nose with his finger. "You said stick out your tongue and touch your nose." He said and everyone started laughing. It was true. That was the game. Even I was an idiot trying to touch my nose with my tongue.

I drove myself home late that night and found Charlie asleep on the couch. The television was on loud. How could he sleep through that I don't know. I went over and shut it and turned off the lights. "Bella?" I heard my dad say. "Yes dad?" I asked walking over to him. "Just making sure it's you. Good night hon." He said and went back to sleep. Oh yeah he won't remember saying that tomorrow morning. I got ready for bed, check my email then turned off my computer and went to bed.

I tossed and turned for what seemed like forever. I just could not sleep. I thought of what Jacob had told me earlier on at the beach. The Cullens are vampires. Ha yeah right. Then again, I've never seen them eat their lunch at school. They always have food in front of them but don't eat it. No way are they vampires. They don't come out in the day time. Ok I can't take this anymore. I got out of bed and turned on my computer. As it was loading I went downstairs and got a drink. I googled Vampires and millions of site name appeared on the screen. I clicked on some site called "How to tell if your friend is a vampire." There was a huge list of things. They drink blood, sleep in coffins, like dark places, have sharp teeth, hate the sunlight, stays away from garlic, dies if they touch garlic, hate crosses, etc. The list went on forever. None of these described the Cullens. Jacob was wrong. I turned off the computer and went back to bed. I decided I would test out the garlic trick. I'll have garlic on me and in Chemistry class I'll just accidentally spill it on him. Then wait and see if he melts. That'll do the trick. I fell asleep dreaming about the Cullens being vampires.

Monday slowly arrived. I woke up, got ready for school, packed up the garlic powder and took off for school. Classes didn't seem to go by fast enough. It had to be one of the most boring days I've ever had. Finally it was lunch time. I waited patiently at my usual table with Jessica, Mike and the rest of the crew. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper came in. No Edward. I guess I'll have to put my garlic trick on hold. During lunch I half paid attention to the hundreds of stories Jessica was sharing with us. "Hey Bella, do you want to go to the movies with us tonight?" She asked me. That's when I woke up. "Umm..yeah of course. What time?" I asked. We had decided to go see Shrek the third at 8 o'clock tonight. The bell rang and we cleared off our table and headed for class. I didn't expect what was going to happen in Chemistry.

**A/N- Please Review. I do not own any of the twilight characters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I walked into Chemistry class and couldn't believe my eyes. Edward Cullen was seated at our lab table. "Hey Bella, you ok?" Mike said snapping me out of it. "I... I'm fine." I stuttered. I walked over to my chair still kind of shocked that Edward was in class. After I refocused, I knew that I could try out my garlic plan today. So without hesitation I pulled out a piece of garlic from my backpack. I made sure Edward wasn't looking. I waited until the perfect moment and that moment came when the teacher popped in a video and turned off the lights. Edward's arm was on the counter. He wasn't looking so I placed it on his arm. Right away he turned over to look at me and had an evil look on his face. "What are you doing?" He asked shaking the garlic piece off his arm. I stayed silent. "I'm waiting." He said in his whisper. You've been caught Bella. You have no choice but to tell him. "I wanted to see if you were going to melt or something." I was close to tears I was so scared.

I waited for him to say something. Nothing came but a laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Why do you think I'm going to melt if touched by garlic?" He asked me. I took a deep breath and decided to tell him. After I mentioned the part about vampires to him, he seemed to stiffen up. Maybe he is one. Maybe what Jacob said was true. After I finished telling him the story he looked very serious. I expected him to laugh like he did earlier. "Well, I'm not a vampire like Jacob Black thinks. I like to go camping yes. I find it quite relaxing and I can spend time with my family. My dad works at the hospital, I don't know why you would think we are a family of vampires when we're around people all the time, and my dad is around human blood all the time. So don't you think if we were vampires everyone would know about it by now?" He seemed to be very defensive. Maybe he is hiding something after all. "Hey you asked and I told you. Nervous much?" I told him sarcastically. I was glad when that bell ran to go home. I had enough of Edward Cullen for one day.

The movie that night was pretty fun. Puss in boots and Donkey have got to be my favorite characters. Me and Jessica imitated them after the movie was over. "I still like the second Shrek better." I told Jessica. She actually agreed with me and the rest of the ride home she compared the two films. This was going to be a long drive back home. I thought to myself. Once we arrived back to Forks Jessica had finally shut up. Personally I was tired of hearing about Shrek. "Bella I'm going to drop you off first, since your house is the closest." She told me. Once back at my place I jumped out of the car and waved to the rest of the girls and walked up to my front door. The lights were off and Charlie's car wasn't in the driveway. Probably still working. I reached up on my tip toes for the spare key above the door. As I was in the process of unlocking my door when I heard barking behind me. There was a cute little dog with a pink and silver collar around its neck. Obviously it was lost. "Come here sweetie." I said kneeling down and calling for the dog. I wanted to return it to its owner. But the dumb dog just started walking off. Not thinking clearly I went after it. I followed it into the woods around my house. I chased it for about five minutes when it finally stopped long enough for me to pick it up.

I began to make my way back to the house when I heard growling behind me. "Please tell me that was you." I told the dog. The dog started barking as I slowly turned around to see what was behind me. What I saw would have made me start running if my legs weren't paralyzed. There was a bear looking directly at me. Don't move Bella and it'll go away. I tried not to panic. I held the dog's mouth to stop it from barking. The bear was about to jump out at me when I saw someone jump on it and bite the bear's neck. This had to be a dream. A nightmare! This dude was sucking the bear's blood! I began to scream at the top of my lungs. I dropped the dog and tried to run away but clumsy me, tripped over a tree root, twisting my ankle. The blood sucker looked at me with blood dripping from its mouth. Almost right away he jumped off the now dead bear and slowly walked towards me as I tried getting up as fast as possible but kept falling back down because of my ankle. Closer and closer it came towards me until... Somebody picked me up and ran off really fast. This had to be a dream. The person carrying me had to be going 200 mph. I started feeling motion sickness so I closed my eyes until it was over.

We had finally stopped running about a minute later and I was placed on something hard. I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward Cullen leaning over me. "Are to ok?" He asked me in a sweet voice. "What? ... How?" I couldn't speak. I was at lost for words. I tried to get up and reach for the front door of my house but almost fell over because of my ankle. "You're not alright. Here let me help you." He said. "Don't pick me up. I've had enough carrying for one night." I told him getting up and into my house. He followed me inside. "I'm sorry about that. Listen.. You were right." He confessed. "Right about what?" I asked still in stock from earlier. "What you said earlier today, in class." He told me. Why can't he just come out and say it 'I'M A VAMPIRE BELLA!' "I think I figured that out by what I just saw thank you very much. A warning or something would have been nice." I told him. I probably was over reacting a bit but I mean who wouldn't if they just saw a bear being drunk to death. "Why can't you just tell me you're a vampire? That would make things a lot easier." I told him. "Because vampires aren't allowed to tell anyone what they actually are." He explained. "So are you going to tell me more about all this vampire crap or do I have to figure it out on my own?" I asked him not meaning to sound mean.

**A/N- Please review. Sorry for the delay on the next chapter. I work four 12 hour shifts in the ER a week. I didn't have the time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I can tell you a bunch of things but if I say I cannot tell you then I cannot tell you. Got it?" He told me more then I asked. I just simply nodded. "Yes I am a vampire. Now that you know my family's secret you are not to tell another living soul about us. No one is to know. We do live normal lives and no garlic doesn't melt us like you thought it did. I was wondering why I smelt garlic the second you walked into class." He explained. "What do you mean you smelt it? I barely had any in my backpack." I was confused now. I am never trusting that Internet again. "When you turn into a vampire your five senses become... powerful. Lack of better words. You can hear better, move better, hear way better. You can see better as well but depending on your personality some vampires can see in the dark very clearly. I somewhat can but so can all the others." He explained.

So they now have super powers. This is one fucked up dream I'm having at the moment. "Ok so what are your super powers then Edward?" I asked as if not giving a shit but secretly I wanted to know more. "I can read people's minds." He told me. Oh shit he can read my mind right now! "I cannot read your mind." He said. "You just did!" I told him. This was officially creepy. He looked at me confused. "As soon as you said that you can read minds I thought. Oh shit he can read my mind right now." I explained. "Hmm. Lucky guess on my part." He smirked. That was the first time I had seen a different expression on his face. It usually looked pissed off and full of anger and hate. I immediately fell in love with that smirk.

"So you can't read my mind huh? Why's that?" I asked him. "I honestly don't know. I can read anybody else's mind other than yours. Although I wish I could." He began. "Hey don't be getting any ideas. I like my private thoughts thank you very much." I said. Dam that didn't sound right at all. Now he's going to think I'm having fantasies of him. Although, that might not be such a bad idea. "Ok.. Now I really don't want to know what you are thinking." He said backing off. "So... are you the only one with super powers or can your siblings read minds too?" I asked sitting down on the couch. He sat down in the armchair a few feet away. I was hoping he would sit next to me.

"I'm the only one who can read minds but the others do have... super powers as you call them. Alice can see into the future, and before you ask the answer is no. She gets her visions randomly. Jasper can be very persuasive so you might want to be careful of him. Also he's the newest in our family so he's not as immune as the rest of us are with human blood." He explained. I had to stop him there. "Human blood? I thought you only drank animal blood." I was a little worried now. He somewhat laughed at me. "No we don't drink human blood. Carlisle doesn't want to cause a commotion. Although if I didn't save you from the woods earlier you would have been Jasper's meal." He told me. "Now I'm defiantly going to have nightmares tonight!" I exclaimed. "Shh. Charlie is on his way. I'll explain more to you when you two go to bed." He told me and before I can ask what he meant, he was out of sight.

Edward was right though, Charlie was on his way home. Not even 2 minutes later he walked through the door. "Hi sweetie. How was the movie?" He asked hanging his police jacket. "It was good but the second Shrek was better." I told him. "You just get back?" He asked me. "Not really." I half lied to him. I'm a terrible liar. I can't lie to save my own skin. I couldn't tell him what I had seen or found out. Actually I wasn't entirely sure that had all happened really. "Are you alright?" Charlie asked me. Apparently I spaced out. "I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all. I'm going to bed. Night dad." I said give him a quick kiss on the cheek and hit the shower. Charlie must have been tired too. By the time I finished in the shower he was already in bed. He must have stopped for something to eat knowing I wasn't home to cook him anything. He can't cook anything for himself. How he lived alone all these years is beyond me.

I went into my room and almost screamed when I saw Edward sitting on my bed. Charlie never told me he was here. "Shh. He went to bed about 5 minutes ago." He told me. Then he looked at my towel around me. "Nice pajamas." He wasn't exactly sure why I had it around me. "It's a towel. Don't you shower?" I asked him digging through my drawers. "Yes I do but vampires don't need towels. We run so fast that we just run naked in circles until we're dry." He explained. "Oh thanks for the lovely image in my head." I said sarcastically. He started laughing. "I'm just kidding with you. I knew that was a towel." "Well if you excuse me I need to change so if you don't mind leaving my room right now so I can do so." I didn't even finish my sentence. He left and shut the door behind him. I finished changing and called him back in my room. "So when did you get here?" I asked him brushing my hair. "I never left in the first place. I've been here since I brought you back from the woods." He told me. "What?"

**A/N- Please review. I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I never left Charlie. He doesn't even know I'm here." He explained. "Didn't Charlie let you in?" I asked him. Edward then went in a two hour long story about vampires and what supernatural things they can do and what they don't need to do anymore, like breathe and eat for example. "Well what if you're at a party and someone tells you to eat something?" I asked him. I was too awake now. I wanted to know more about him even though he pretty much told me everything there is to know. He's been alive for over 100 years, there's way more to his story to last decades. "I just eat it. It's no big deal. Doesn't taste like anything anymore." He explained. "Oh. That must suck that you can't taste your favorite foods anymore." He laughed. "After you've been alive for as long as I have you don't remember what your favorite things to eat were. Now it's time for you to go to bed." He ordered me. "No I want to know more. Please!?" I begged.

"I think not. Now go to sleep." He said and started tickling me. "No.. Stop... please." I laughed. But as soon as he touched my skin he stopped and went to the other side of the room. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I'll... I'll explain it to you in the morning. I got to go." He said heading for the window. "Where you going?" I asked him. "Hunting... I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." He told me and jumped out my window. Is he crazy! There is no way he can do that without getting hurt... oh wait... I forgot, they can heal themselves.

I lay there in my bed waiting for Edward to return. I couldn't wait to see him again. Is this a crush? Do I have a crush on Edward Cullen? I can't. It wouldn't work out. He's a vampire and I'm... well.. a human. Vampires and humans can't date; they just can't, but yet... I want to spend every waking moment with him. He's awake day and night. I'm asleep at night. I wonder if there's a way I can be a vampire. Oh well... I'll see how things go first... I fell asleep dreaming about Edward. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. "Great... another school day. How exciting." I said with a yawn and shutting off my alarm clock. I went back into a comfortable position saying. "Just five more minutes." Just when I thought I was going to get some more sleep I heard someone laughing. "You're really something you know that?" It was Edward. Oh no. This can't be happening. Here is this amazing, great looking guy and here I am, probably with drool on my face and my hair a total MESS! "I .. I huh.. I need a moment." I told him and ran to the bathroom. "Fine with me." Edward said sitting on my bed. I finished up in the bathroom. I came out with my face washed, my hair looking nice and ready for the day to begin.

"Ok I'm done." I told him. "Good now its breakfast for the human time." He told me. As I was eating breakfast I wondered about us. Are we just good friends or dating? "What are you thinking about?" Edward asked after a while of staring at me in deep thought. "I'm not telling you. I like you not being able to read my mind." I smirked. "Well I don't like it. You are the only one I've never been able to read their mind. And I'll be quite honest with you. It bugs the living daylights out of me." I had to laugh. This was the first time I've ever seen him act like a kid. "Please tell me?" He pleaded and tried his hand at the puppy face. I couldn't resist. He was just too cute. "Alright I'll tell you. Just stop with the face. You're too adorable." He smiled at his victory.

"Well before I tell you, are going to tell me why you freaked out last night?" I asked. "Well I hadn't had anything to...drink... in a few days and I have trouble keeping myself from drinking your blood. To me you smell so sweet and I've never had this feeling for someone like I do with you. It's like I want to know more about you. I want be with you all the time. I want to kiss you but I'm afraid to. I'm a monster and I don't want to hurt you. And if I bite you I know I won't be able to stop drinking your blood, killing you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself then." Oh my god... I think he likes me. "Does it feel like you have butterflies in your stomach?" I asked him. "Yes... how did you know? What does it mean?" He asked me. I smiled. "Because I feel the same and it's because I like you and I think the reason why you feel that if because you like me too." I told him."I like you. Yes it's true. But we can't. You wouldn't want to date a monster like me. I can kill you so easily. You know that right?" He said. "I know. I'm whiling to risk my life to be with you. I'm risking it right now being around you. So far it's all good. Listen if you hurt me I promise to tell you." I told him. "You promise?" He asked me. "I promise." I assured him. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. "Ok but if we are going to date there are some rules." He told me. The rules were:

1-No kissing and if we end up kissing don't touch his teeth because they are very sharp and can poison me. (Nice to know right?)

2-If he says no touching or something similar to that, don't take offence to it. It only means he's thirsty.

3-No telling people, especially Charlie that he's a vampire.

So me and Edward started dating. The weeks were going by and we did kiss quite a few times. I lost my breath every time. Lucky him, he didn't have to breath to live. He could do that for hours on end but I always got a little carried away when we kissed. Always wanting more but he would pull away saying "I don't want to hurt you." I didn't mind. I least he was mine. He was mine forever. After a while he had met Charlie and Charlie approved of my dating him as long as we didn't have sex until we were married. "Ok dad." I told him. Also during the few weeks I met his family. I love them so much. I found out that Edward plays the piano and wrote me a lullaby. It was so beautiful it made me cry. I knew his siblings since they go to school with us. Rosalie on the other hand... I don't think she likes me very much. Oh well I don't care. Alice is like the sister I never had. Being an only child it gets lonely. My parents left each other before they made another.

Esme is amazing. She is so caring and she's such a great person. She told me about her worry for Edward. Him being so young and not having someone to love have made her sad. Then I came along and she told me he was a different person now. Always happy and never stops talking about me. Carlisle... I learned oh so much of him. He told me part of his life and then Edward had to finish the story because Carlisle had to go to the hospital. Someone needed surgery ASAP he's a doctor, I can understand that. I learned how he was the one who changed all of them and how they we're very close to death when he changed them to vampires. It was amazing.

"I'll see you tonight."I told Edward when I left his house one night. He would come and spend the night with me just about every night, unless he was out hunting that is. I never slept those nights. Tonight he had promised to hunt early and stay with me all night long. He walked me to my truck and kissed me good bye. I drove home as the sun began to fall and the darkness arises. Charlie was home when I got there. He was home early. This was a first; he was never home early before. I went inside and found him sitting on the couch with a worried look on his face. "Bella I need to talk to you. I have to tell you something really important." He said. He made me sit down on the couch as I waited for him to tell me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I walked through the woods around my house. It was late and really I didn't want to listen to Charlie's nagging. He's full of bull shit anyway. I swear he is afraid that people might think of him as a terrible father because of me. Whatever dad. Think whatever you'd like. Like I give a shit. The woods are the only place where I can calm down. The only place I love to be. Now if only I can find my old tree house. I haven't been there since I was little. I always went in the forest but never returned to the tree house. I walked around looking for the tree house me and a few kids had built one summer behind our parent's backs.

After about an hour or so I decided to just give up. It was pointless. It was obviously not there anymore. Plus it was getting dark outside. The sun was still up but it was going down. Charlie would probably want dinner. I always have to cook for him. I'm surprised he's still alive. He cannot live if I'm not there cooking for him. I started making my way back to the house when the sound of a twig snapping caught my attention. It came from behind me. I quickly turned around to see what it was... there was nothing there. Stupid bunnies. I went to turn around to hurry back to the house when my lips came in contact with someone else's. I opened my eyes and saw this dude just standing there. "Hi Bella. I thought you were home. I was on my way to see you when I saw you here." He told me. "Who the hell are you?" I asked him whipping that disgusting kiss from my lips.

Edward's POV

I was running towards Bella's house because I promised her that after I was done hunting I would go see her like I do every night. But something caught my eyes. It was Bella. She seemed to walking back towards her house. Why was she in the forest in the first place? I told her it wasn't very safe out here with all the vampires. She missed me too much. That's it. CRACK! Oops.. I stepped on a twig. Ha ha I should surprise her. I ran behind her and waited for her to turn around and I would kiss her. She likes those kinds of surprises. Plus I just drank so I should have no want for her blood. Although it does smell good.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked me. Ok this was a little weird. Why is she whipping my kiss off? I don't have blood on my face to I? I don't feel any there. "Sweetie. Come on. You know who I am. I'm your boyfriend, Edward." I told her placing my hands on her shoulders.

End of Edward's POV

"Ew don't touch me you perv!" I shook his hands off me. He looked as if he had a hurt look on his face. "You must have fallen and hit your head pretty hard this time Bella." He told me. He's not going to go away is he? "Look leave me alone or I will kick your ass right now, and stop calling me Bella." I yelled at him and started running towards my house. He quickly caught up with me and stopped me. Dam he's fast. Must be on the track team. "What do you mean stop calling you Bella? That's your name. Or have you decided to start being called Isabella?" He sounded like he was getting pissed. Good! Then maybe he will leave me alone. "That is not my name!" I told him and tried getting away from his grip. "That's it. We are going to tell Charlie about this and bringing you to the doctor's office to get this fix. You obviously fell down, hit your head and can't remember who you are. Let's go." He grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards my house. "Let me go you freak!" I yelled at him. He got annoying with me and picked me up, threw me over his shoulders and ran what seemed like 100 miles per hour. "CHARLIE!?" This boy shouted once we reached my house. He opened the door without knocking the door. Who was this dude thinking he can just walk in my house like that? "Charlie?" He said a little in shock and then he dropped me to the floor. "Bella?" He asked confused. "I told you my name is not Bella!" I told him getting up. "Dad tell him I'm..." I turned to face my dad and couldn't believe what I was seeing. "What the hell is going on in here? Who is she and why does he keep calling me Bella?" I asked him ignoring the freak sitting on my couch who looking like me.. wait a second she didn't look like me. Ok maybe she looked a little like me but she looked like a total goody goody. I hate those kinds of people.

Bella's POV

"What do you need to tell me dad?" I asked him. He told me to sit down. I did. "Bella your mom and I..." He began until we heard Edward yelling Charlie's name outside. He walked in carrying somebody over his shoulders. He dropped her once he saw me. This girl stood up and looked exactly like me! "What the hell is going on in here? Who is she?" She asked pointing at me and then pointed at Edward and asked Charlie "And why does he keep calling me Bella?" She sounded pissed off. I certainly didn't want to cross her path, although now it seems I have. "You two sit down." Charlie said calmly to Edward and the girl. They did as so. Edward sat in a chair. Not knowing who Bella was and what was going on. The girl sat on the other side of Charlie. "Alright. I'm just going to come out and say it and then explain. You see girls..." He began then the girl spoke up. "Just say it for god sakes." "Hey! You don't talk to my father like that!" I told her. "Your father? He's my father!" She snapped at me. "Will you both shut up and let Charlie finish his story?" Edward said and we both did as we were told. "I'm father to both of you. You guys are twins!" He said.

**A/N- Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Edward's POV

"What?!" The three said at the same time when Charlie said that the two girl's, Bella and some bitch, we're twins. Wait how the hell... "Mr. Charlie.. sir.. you've completely lost me here." I told him. Why don't I just read his mind and understand? That would be my way of doing it... no I had to hear it from his mouth. I was too in shock. And I also told this girl in the forest I'm a vampire. Not good Edward. Not good.

"Ok. I'll tell the story without any interruptions and then if you still have questions I'll answer. Is that clear?" He asked us all and we all nodded in agreement. "Alright. Obviously you two were born together. We were one big happy family until your mother and I got into a fight and it went downhill from there." he paused for a second. "Yeah we know dad. Please get to the part where I come in." The bitch said. "You're a little self centered aren't you?" I accidentally said out loud. Charlie gave me a look that meant "cut it out" "Sorry sir." I told him. He took a deep breath and continued his story.

"So we had decided to never see each other again and we each took one of you. I had Nikky," He said looking over to the bitch. Her name is Nikky? More like Cruella. I have a bad feeling about her. I took in a breath and smelt Bella's sweet blood. Oh I wish I could drink it but I would hurt Bella. I can't do that. Wait a second...I took another few sniffs and smelt something a little sweeter. That's not Bella's blood. Charlie's? No I would have noticed before. The only other person here was Nikky. Oh this is not good. "Edward are you alright?" Charlie asked me. "Huh? Oh yes. I'm fine. Just caught in a thought. You were saying?" I played innocent.

"I took Nikky and Renee took Bella. We settled to switching the two of you every summer and switch back just before school started up again. We stopped doing that a few years ago when either one of you or the both of you didn't want to go anymore. There really was no point in you two actually meeting. You had been away so long it would have been a disaster putting you two together again. You are just total opposites." He said. You got that right! I can't stand Nikky. "Now you are both here and so I guess we can either go back to the way things were before or you two will just have to get along and live together." He said and right away Nikky spoke up, as usual. "She can move out! I'm not going back up to Phoenix. Living with Renee is a pain. Plus school there is so gay... I hate.." As she continued complaining about living with her mother something she said triggered a thought. School. Why haven't I ever seen her before? "Sorry I don't mean to interrupt... well actually I do... that's not the point. Charlie, I've lived here for about 5 years now and this is the first time I've ever met Nikky. Why is that? Didn't she go to the same school as me?" I asked. Nikky gave me an evil look when I stopped her complaints.

"Well she did start going there but as you noticed she's a hand full." Nikky let out a "HEY!" when Charlie mentioned this. He completely ignored her. I like this man. Not in a gay way.. I mean ...ew Edward just stop thinking right this second. "She got in one too many fights and got expelled." He explained. HAHA good for her. "So I got her home schooled and well that didn't work out so well. I decided to try another public school I little farther away from here and she got expelled out of that one too late last year. So it was back to home schooling. Then Bella, you told Renee you wanted to move here with me. I thought 'great idea.' There's no boarding schools around Forks and I wasn't going to pay thousands for her to go in Oregon. Me and Renee decided to send Nikky to boarding school in Phoenix where it's easier to keep an eye on her." He finished.

"So why is she here?" Bella asked but of course Nikky interrupted her. "Because I got sick of Phoenix and going shopping with Renee. Have you ever been shopping with her? It's a nightmare. She tried buying me all these weird looking clothes and ick! Actually the clothes looked a lot like the ones you're wearing right now." She snapped and Bella and Nikky were at it again. "What is wrong with my clothes? Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately? Halloween is over!" Good Bella!.. oh shit! The two were both standing up and a cat fight started. I decided to cut in. I grabbed both of them by the back of their shirts and pulled them apart without any effort. The two were still in the air trying to hit one another but they couldn't reach because of me. "Girls!" Charlie yelled. "That's enough the both of you! Thank you Edward, you can put them down now." He said and I did just so. Bad idea! The girls were at it again so I picked them back up again. "Or not. You two better get along. This is just ridiculous. This is why we didn't want you two together. You did the same thing when you lived together years and years ago. Now while I've got your attention I'll finish explaining things to you and then it's off to your rooms the both of you. Got it?" Charlie said I placed the two girls on the floor but didn't let them go. They had crossed their arms and agreed with Charlie.

"Nikky came back without either me or Renee knowing. When Renee found out, Nikky had already flown out and was already in a cab and about to arrive here. She quickly called me to let me know and I rushed home to tell you about her. When I got home there were her belongings on the floor and she wasn't here. This reminds me. Where were you young lady?" He asked. "I went for a walk in the woods where this piece of crap kissed me." She pointed to me. I decided to give her a little shake for calling me a piece of crap. "Did you kiss her Edward?" He asked me. "Yes sir but I thought it was Bella. I can't tell them apart. I never knew she had a twin and so I saw her walking in the woods and I thought it was Bella so I went and surprised her and gave her a kiss and she started arguing with me and I thought she fell and hit her head and had amnesia or something and couldn't remember me so I brought her back to tell you and you know the rest." I explained. It was true. Charlie started laughing. "It's not funny!" Nikky snapped at him. "You're grounded!" Charlie told her. HAHA she got in trouble... why do I sound like a little kid? "Off to bed the both of you. Well discuss this more tomorrow." Charlie said the two went up the stairs without a word.

"I'm sorry about all this Edward. No one in Forks exactly knows about Nikky. I was too ashamed of her. She was so out of hand and it made me come off as a bad parent. Maybe I am bad." He said. "You not a bad parent. I would have done the same thing in your shoes." I reassured him. All of a sudden he heard a scream followed by banging and Nikky screaming "I'm going to kill you!"

**A/N- Sorry for taking so long. School started and was working extra over time during the holidays. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

STILL EDWARD'S POV

"Oh what now?" Charlie exclaimed and rushed up to the second floor. I followed closely behind him. I would have passed him with my super vampire speed but I didn't feel like exposing myself or my family. I had one close call with that already today. When we got upstairs the two girls were in a fist fight. Nikky had a black eye and Bella had a cut on the side of her face and also a black eye. "STOP RIGHT NOW!" Charlie yelled. He grabbed Nikky but couldn't hold on to her so I took her and he took a hold of Bella. Together we pulled them apart. Wow Nikky's blood is really starting to get to me. I wish I did catch something in the woods earlier. I have to leave this house soon before I do something I will regret.

"What is going on here?" Charlie asked the girls. Immediately the two started complaining. "One at a time. Bella what happened?" He asked. "Why does she get to tell you first?" Nikky asked but Charlie simply ignored her. "You told us to go to our rooms and I came to mine and she started telling me that I messed up her room and that I changed it and ruined it." Bella explained. "Look at it Charlie! Where are my posters and my stereo and guitar and all that? I brought one guitar with me to Phoenix and I left the other one here. Everything I owned is gone." Nikky explained. "I knew I forgot to mention something." He said mostly to himself. You know how there is a room that is always locked in this house that you guys aren't suppose to enter?" He asked the girls. They nodded. "It's each other's rooms. I locked your room when Nikky was here and I locked your room when Bella was here. I didn't want you guys to know about each other while you were here. Nikky this is Bella's room. Yours is still locked." Charlie took out his key from his pocket and went to the other side of the bathroom and unlocked the other door. Sure enough everything Nikky had described was in that room.

"Now both of you get into your rooms and you are to stay there for the remanded of the evening. Good night." He said. "I should be getting home. It's getting late." I told Bella. She knew what I meant though. That meant I will be right back through the window. I kissed her "Good bye" putting on the show for her dad. "Nice meeting you." I said to Nikky. Yeah right. Meeting her was a worst nightmare. "Later Charlie." I said all my good byes and walked out the door. I drove home and ran back to the Swan house. There was my sweet Bella waiting for me in her room. "I knew you'd be back." She whispered. I smiled. "Of course you knew. I come back every night. But I came back right away to tell you I need to hunt. I can't help myself now that there are two of you. You both have the same blood but for some reason her blood smells just a little sweeter." I had to tell her. She was going to know sooner or later. "Alright." She told me and kissed me on the cheek. God I love this girl. Then off I was to hunt and to explain to my family what has happened.

BELLA's POV

Edward left again after I kissed him on the cheek. Nikky's blood smells sweeter than mine? Why would that be? He wouldn't go for her. He loves me way too much for that. I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. Edward would have called it all a "human moment." I smiled at the thought. Of course I had to wait until Nikky was finished in the bathroom. What the hell is she doing in there? Getting ready for a date? I finally went in after she was finished. She had left her make up all over the place. It was crazy. Why the hell did she need so much make up on at this time of the night? Sure enough my answer to that question was answered once Edward returned that evening.

"Why is Nikky climbing out the window right now?" He asked me. Dam it she's sneaking out. No wonder Charlie has trouble with her. "She's sneaking out." I told Edward. "Stay out of sight." I added and leaned out the window. "What are you doing?" I whispered. "What's it look like I'm doing. I'm going to hang out with my friends. And if you tell the big guy I swear you won't be alive tomorrow." She did not just threaten me! God I hate that girl. "Fine be that way. Thought you might like to know that he comes in and checks up to see if we're asleep now." It was true. He did. Not every night but only the nights something happened, it was a guarantee he would check up on us. "What?!" She said. "You're making this up." She said. "No I'm not. But if you don't want to believe me fine." I said and almost on cue Edward said. "Charlie's coming. Be right back." He went to hide. I went back to my bed and laid down, pretending to sleep. Charlie came in, saw I was sleeping and closed my door "quietly" I got back up and went to kneel by my window to hear Charlie scream. Edward had appeared right beside me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I heard Charlie.

"Dad I.. I.." Nikky started. I told her but she didn't listen. "He is pissed. He's thinking about sending her to a boarding school in California." Edward said. He was obviously reading my father's mind. I love it when he does that. Good thing he can't read mine. "YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 2 WEEKS. NO LEAVING THE HOUSE, NO PHONE CALLS, NOTHING! IS THAT CLEAR?" ha ha she's in trouble. If I could I would definitely be dancing around right now. Although come to think of it. I've never seen Charlie act like this. Maybe it was only because of Nikky. Alright that's enough listening in for one night. I'm sure I'll hear more about it in the morning. I went back to bed and Edward lay right next to me and hummed my favorite lullaby as I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N- Please Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

EDWARD'S POV

Nikky and Bella fought non-stop. Charlie and Renee had decided that the girls should get to know each other and live together. Although it wasn't working out every well. I listened to Charlie's thoughts a lot. Bella told me plenty of details of what occurred in the house when I was gone but I heard even more in Charlie's head. The two girls physically hit each other. I've seen Bella with a few black eyes and Nikky with some as well. This was unbelievable. Not even two weeks since we all found out Nikky's grounded for a month without leaving the house and Bella is grounded from seeing me for two weeks. Those two weeks were the hardest weeks of my life. I had promised Charlie I wouldn't come visit Bella and I didn't. Not even at night. I had to keep my promise to Charlie and Bella finally understood it after the first week.

Bella'S POV

Oh my god do I miss Edward! It's been two weeks and I finally get to see him again. Being in this hell hole with Nikky was a nightmare and a half. She's a total pain in the ass. She's off groundation today as well so maybe she'll be out of my hair finally. God I hate her! Hate her, hate her, HATE HER! I hope Edward doesn't notice my black eye again. Can't believe she hit me last night for supposedly ruining her shirt when it was the washer's fault not mine. I paced in my room waiting for Edward to arrive. There it was. The knock on the door. I didn't think. I ran to the front door yelling Edward's name. I arrived at the door and there he was. The love of my life... Edward! I jumped into his arms and kissed him over and over again. I had missed his touch and his kisses. "Ew get a room you two. You're making me sick." Nikky said pushing her way out the door. "Maybe we will." I snapped back at her. Edward and I were defiantly not ready for that and plus he was a vampire and I'm a human. That wouldn't work.

"Don't tell me that! I prefer not to have a nightmare tonight dreaming of you two having sex. Now if you excuse me I'm leaving before I throw up." She walked towards my truck. "HEY! THAT'S MY TRUCK!" I yelled at her running towards her. "Your truck? It was mine before you came to live here." She said. "No. Dad said he bought it for me." I told her. "No!" She argued. "DAD!?" We both ended up yelling at the same time. He came running out. "What's wrong this time?" He sounded annoyed by our constant fighting. "Nikky is saying that's her truck. You told me you bought it for me." I explained. By the look on Edward's face I knew I had lost. "Actually sweetie, it's Nikky's truck. I bought it for her last year and when she moved to Renee's house this summer I gave it to you. I'm sorry sweetie. I'll get you a car soon. I promise." He explained then added. "Well I've got to get to work. I'm running late." Then off he went.

Once he was out of site, Nikky stuck out her tongue at me and drove off as well. It was just me and Edward left. "You know I can always be your ride." Edward spoke after what seemed like forever. "What if you're out hunting?" I asked without thinking. "Where do you have to go at three in the morning?" He asked me. He had a point. I guess he would be the one driving me everywhere. I hope I don't get on his nerves.

Out of nowhere Edward seemed to get the chills. At least that's what it would look like to a normal human."Are you alright?" I asked him. His eyes were shut. "Edward, sweetie are you alright?" I asked him again. He heard me this time. He opened his eyes which were now black. "Sorry. I thought I felt a werewolf around here somewhere but it can't be. There not allowed in Forks. I must have just imagined it." Werewolves in Forks? Wait a second... "Werewolves?! Ok first vampires now werewolves. Let me guess the boogey man is real too." I asked. "Sorry I forgot to tell you that. No the boogey man does not exist." We got in his car and drove to his place, quite fast if I do say so myself,

Once there Alice greeted us outside. "BELLA!" She shouted hugging me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. She was always a lively person. "Edward told me you have a twin. But every time I mention it to him he gets mad and goes to his room without telling me a thing. So now that you are off groundation I can ask you. What's she like? Are you identical? Do you like the same things? What's her name?" Alice was spitting questions at me like nobody's business. "One at a time." I shouted so she would stop talking. I really didn't like shouting at Alice but it was the only way to get her to shut up. "First off her name is Nikky. Yes we are identical and she is the total opposite of me. We do not get along and she is the reason why I was grounded." I explained. I'm surprised she didn't have any visions of this. "Well that sucks." She said.

"Alice, don't bug her. She just arrived here." Edward laughed. "I'm sorry Edwards, it's just I missed talking to Bella and I was just really curious about Nikky and you wouldn't tell me anything." She added. We all hung out that day. Playing jokes on Emmett and Carlisle told me more about his past. He has so many interesting stories it's unbelievable. The sun went down and a few family members went out to hunt. "I have an idea." Alice said. "Oh boy that's a first." Edward teased. Alice slapped him. "Ouch! I was only kidding." It made me laugh. "What if you spent the night? We could have a sleep over. I have always wanted to have one of those. Please Bella. Pretty, pretty please!?" She begged. "Alright... one problem though. You don't sleep and I do." I told her. "So what? When you go to sleep I can always fake sleep or just hang out with Edward for a bit." Alice explained. "Alright then. I guess I'll stay." The second I said that I immediately regretted it. Alice was jumping up in the air happy as hell. She went to call Charlie and ask him if I could and he gladly agreed. "He's glad to only have one kid to worry about and not have to hear you and Nikky fight for once." Edward said when we had returned to my house do get a few things. Alice came along with us. She would throw things on my bed and tell me to bring it with me. "I cannot fit a dance dance revolution mat, video game and PS2 in my backpack Alice." I told her. "Well I've always wanted to play it before and you have it and I want you to bring it." She said. "Fine I'll bring it but you carry it back to your house." I told her. Boy was this going to be an interesting night or what?

_**A/N- Please Review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

BELLA'S POV

So Edward, Alice and I returned back to their house and Alice immediately wanted to try out the Dance Dance Revolution. "Hook it up Bella. Hurry." She begged me. "Patience Alice. I'm not a vampire I'm not as fast as you all are." I explained and said to myself in a low voice. "I wish I was though." I finally hooked everything up and Alice was as happy as ever. "Alright now how do you play?" Alice asked. "Well first you need socks on your feet." I told her. In no time flat Alice was back with black and white socks on her feet. "Where are your socks missy?" She asked me. "I've got to watch this." Emmett said walking in the room and sitting down on the couch.

I explained the game to Alice and right away she tried it. She wasn't that bad... ok she was terrible at it but she found it fun. "Your turn." She told me. I was not expecting what was going to happen to happen. Me being as clumsy as I am, it wasn't pretty. I picked my song, Play that Funky music white boy, and of course Alice thought she would play a trick on me and put the level on standard. The socks I wore didn't help me one bit. forward, back, left, left, left, forward, right, down, super fast left, right, left, up, down, both feet 5 times in a row, and then of course... I slip and fall down on my butt. Emmett was on the floor laughing. So were Alice and Rosalie who had just entered the room. "Not funny." I said. "It... was... to." Alice was laughing so hard it was hard for her to even speak.

"Alice you didn't do any better." I told her. "No but I didn't fall down either." She laughed even harder. I had to admit it was funny. Dam socks. I should have played barefoot. No, that wouldn't have been any better I could have had the mat stick to my feet and trip and fall and hit something. Thank god for socks! "Alright Alice what's next on your list of things to do at a sleep over?" I asked. I didn't like being laughed at. "Well we have to do make up, facials, watch a sad movie while eating ice cream, prank calls, run around in fluffy pink pajamas, do each other's nails... the list goes on." Alice said. We did everything on Alice's list. It was now 3 in the morning I was getting pretty tired.

ALICE'S POV

Having Bella spend the night was the most brilliant idea ever! This is so much fun I can't even describe it. I will be having more sleepovers that's for sure. DDR is my favorite game ever! I wish they had that a hundred years ago. I would be a pro by now. Oh CHIPS! I took some chips as we talked about boys and of course Bella only talked about Edward. He's an annoying brother. "DDR TIME!" Alice said. "Oh Alice, it's 3 in the morning. I'm too tired to play that game." She complained. "Oh come on! You have plenty of energy." I stood her up. "See? Now let's play." I am getting good at this game. I am beating Bella YAY! I looked over at her and I had to laugh. She looked so funny. She looked like a zombie who was about to go back to the dead trying to dance their way back. "What's so funny now?" I heard her ask between my loud laugh. "You!... You look sooo funny." I told her. "Bella you're still up?" Edward entered the room. "Oh! fun over." I said getting up. "Yes fun over. She can't stay up all night like us. Come on Bella it's the human's bed time." I heard him say. I followed them up to his room and saw him tuck her in on his futon. He shut the door behind him and turned to me. He already knew what I was thinking which was NOTHING! "Hey Edward I dare you to play DDR with me. I bet you suck." I told him knowing that would get him to come down. "I hate when you do that. Your on." He said.

It was funnier then hell to watch Edward try to play. He was as stiff as a board. Mom and dad even walked in and started laughing at him. "I hate this game." He said in the middle of "I'm a genie in a bottle." "I was right, you do suck!" I laughed. "That's it." He said and next thing I knew I was being tickled to death. "Not... fair... ahh... stop ... it" I said laughing so hard. He knew my weakness but then everything stopped. I couldn't feel Edward tickling me anymore. I was about to have a vision.


End file.
